Jack The Ripper , The Quest to stop The End of the 2 Universes
by Jack Solidus
Summary: Read the first 2 parts before (best find them on my account) , you won't understand if you don't.


A long time ago... There was a monster... Smarter than anyone to exist... The man that talks in hands... Gaster...

It has been said that he was ,,eaten" by his creation... it's not known what happened to him , because he was only seen before that last experiment...

The legend of the sword in the stone started , when the legendary king Arthur sheathed the sword in the stone. The sword has been said to have been created from a meteor metal forged by the power of a dragons flame. It was created by Arthur's best magician , Merlin. He was the one who protected Arthur from the day he was born. He was one of the 6 humans that created the barrier , with the energy from the Excalibur. The magician has been said to be resting alive , still looking young as always. He is waiting for the next successor of king Arthur.

Both of these have been said to be missing for a long time...

Until now.

Jack The Ripper

The Quest to stop The End of the 2 Universes

*back on Undertale Earth

*Jack got ready for the battle with Undyne

*Jack got to the arena where he fought Asgore

*no sign of her

Jack: Maybe she is getting here. I'll wait.

*30 minutes later

Jack: Where the fuck is she?! It's been around half an hour , she is still not here. Well , guess a lesson learned. Never ask a woman to meet up with you at a specific place. Yeah , I'm talking to you , viewer. I can break the wall. Still , where is she?

*another 30 minutes later

Jack: I'm gonna die of boredom. Oh , finally , I see her. Hi Undyne.

Undyne: Hey Jack. Ready for the fight?

Jack: Maybe I would , if it didn't take you an hour to get here. WHy did it take you that long to get here?

Undyne: I was getting ready for the fight. A woman can sometimes have way too many armors you know.

*what actually happened

*Undyne was with Alphys , watching anime , while Mettaton was changing his batteries , and when he saw them , he immediately got out of the house...

*what he saw was them kissing like crazy... I better not say anything , otherwise Undyne will kill me...

Jack: Ah forget it. Still , let's do it.

Undyne: Yeah!

*Jack and Undyne hear a sound

*someone teleported there

*in wingding language

?: Finally

*Undyne got scared and screamed NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH out of fear

*Jack turns around

*there is a white monster in a black lab coat

Jack (also in wingding language): Hello? Who are you and what do you want.

?: I'm Gaster. The first royal scientist of king Asgore. It has been a long time since I was here. I was in the void for so long. The power you used in the fight between those girls got me out of the void. I have to tell you that universal battles can lead to serious destruction.

Jack: Like as if that is gonna happen.

Gaser: You should listen. If we don't get the ones you killed back to life , we will all die. And noone will be able to escape it. Even if you went to another universe , you would vanish. If you want to fight another universe , and maybe kill some of the people living there , then everything has to go in that universe , or both universes will just be wiped out of existence. I researched that when I was in the void.

Jack: Well , I have an easy way to get the bodies and the souls , but how do we get them back to life?

Gaster: There is a magician , stronger than any to ever exist. He is still alive. Noone knows where he is though.

Jack: Merlin. I think I can find him.

Gaster: How?

Jack: The sword was forged by him , it once showed me how the place looks. It looked like a mountain , with a giant crack on one side , with the ocean flowing on that side. Ring a bell?

Gaster: I think I know where that is. Touch my shoulder. We need to get there fast.

*Jack touches Gaster's shoulder

*they teleport there

Jack: Now , lets just find that wizard.

*Jack and Gaster go into the giant crack in the mountain

*there is a dead end

*Jack notices a hole in the ground , the same as the Excalibur

*Jack puts his sword there

*the door in the wall opened

*Jack pulls the Excalibur out

Jack: Lets go Gaster.

*Jack and Gaster continue on

*Jack and Gaster see a coffin

*Jack starts opens it

Jack: That's Merlin.

*Merlin wakes up

Merlin: Have you finally come to claim my soul?

Jack: No , I think it's the other guy. I'm Jack Solidus.

Merlin: I know. You are in the bloodline of king Arthur. That sword was made by me. You are worthy to be a king.

Jack: Ok , cut the crap , we need you to tell us how to bring people back.

Merlin: I'm the only one that can.

Jack: Well , we will need it , because I killed like 20 girls from another universe , and the 2 universes will come to an end if we don't bring them back to life.

Merlin: But it won't be easy. We will need to go trough the realm of the death , to collect the 7 deathly items , to start the ritual. After the items are used , they will go back to their owners. Also , in the realm of the death , only I can use magic.

*Merlin creates the portal to go to the realm of death

Jack: Gaster , how long do we have until the destruction of the universes.

Gaster: About 5 hours. We need to hurry.

Jack: Ok , ready? Let's go.

*all 3 of them go trough the portal

Jack: Merlin , where do we go?

Merlin: Just walk forward. We will see the paths of death.

Jack: Ok.

*after a minute of walking , they see the entrance to 7 doors , all with star looking penegrams

Jack: Which do we go through first?

Merlin: I'll go with Gaster. You can go alone. Go to the one completely left.

Jack: Ok.

*Jack goes through the first door

Jack: Ok , what the hell is this?

*Jack sees a house

*Jack enters the house

*Jack feels the ground moving

Jack: What the?

?: I was expecting you , Jackie boy.

Jack: Baba Yaga?

Baba Yaga: Correct. What is it that you want from me? Could it be ... This? The deathly gemstone?

Jack: Yes , I guess. It would be nice if you gave it to me now.

Baba Yaga: Like it would be that easy , Jack.

*the house starts to move

*Jack is unable to keep his balance

*Jack fell

*Jack got up

*Jack charges at Baba Yaga

*she disapears

Baba Yaga: I will give it to you , if you give me your eye.

Jack: Deal.

*Baba Yaga gives Jack the gemstone

Baba Yaga: Now for the eye.

Jack: We never agreed on when nor where you would take my eye , so you can't take it.

Baba Yaga: Fine , watch the 2 universes die with both your eyes , hahahahhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!

*Jack is falling

*Jack fell , near him are Gaster and Merlin

Jack: You got the item?

Merlin: Yes , although we barely made it out alive.

Jack: Ok , let's just go on.

*Jack goes to the next door

*Jack sees a person

Jack: Ok , what is it that I need to do to get the death item or whatever? Whoever you are.

?: I don't have a name. I live alone.

Jack: Can you hurry please?

?: Fine then , answer correctly and you get the item , but answer falcely and you will die. The question is this. What would happen if I went back in time , and killed my father before I was born?

A , I would not exist

B , it would have no effect on me

C , the law of time would destroy everything to exist

Choose wisely...

Jack: B , because it would make another timeline , where you never existed.

?: Correct. And as the reward , the feather of death.

*Jack gets out of the room by the door

Jack: 3 more doors , 4 more hours , lets hurry.

*Jack goes through the next door

*Jack sees a man

Jack: Ok , what the hell do I need to do. Are you gonna make me give you my heart for the item , make me answer a riddle or what?

?: None of the above. You just have to defeat me in a fight.

Jack: Well , that's gonna be easy.

*Jack swings his sword at the mysterious man

?: Jack... It's been so long...

Jack: Who the hell are you?

Death...

Jack: Oh , it makes sense , your clothes reflect it perfectly.

Death: I was waiting for you for these 14 years. I know why you are here. Here , take it.

*Death gives Jack a piece of his deathly cloak

Jack: Well that was easy.

Death: Go , now.

*Jack is back at the start.

Jack: One door left Merlin , lets go together.

Merlin: Let's do this.

*they all go together

Merlin: There. The deathly crown piece.

Jack: It's definitely a trap.

Merlin: Maybe.

*Jack throws a rock

*nothing happens

*Jack throws another one , this time , spikes come from the ground

Jack: Merlin , you can make us fly over those spikes , right?

Merlin: Even better.

*Merlin creates a portal

*they walk through it

Jack: There , the crown piece.

*Jack picks up the crown piece

Jack: Merlin , get us the hell us of here. I don't want to be here any longer.

*Merlin creates a portal , they go through

Jack: Back here again.

Merlin: We will need their bodies and their souls.

Jack: I'll call the Devil , he will give me the bodies and the souls , or else I will get them myself.

*Jack puts the sword in the stone

*the Devil came from the Earth

Devil: Hello again Jack. What do you need this time?

Jack: Give me the souls and the bodies of the bitches I killed a few hours ago.

Devil: Sorry , no can do. I claimed their souls.

Jack: Well , you leave me no choice.

*Jack takes out a cross from his pocket in his armor

Devil: No , get that shit away from me.

Jack: The bodies and the souls , or else you will be stuck here forever.

Devil: Fine then , have them.

*Devil brings the bodies and the souls there

Jack: You can go now.

Devil: I will enjoy torturing you when you get to hell.

*Devil disapears

Jack: Ok , we have everything we need , all of the ritual items and their bodies , as well as one hour left. Do your thing Merlin.

Merlin: I will need your power of magic to bring them back.

Jack: Just do it.

Merlin: Ok.

*Merlin starts the ritual

*Merlin starts talking in the divine language

*and after about 8 minutes of the ritual , the items disapear

*the souls return to the bodies of the ones they belong to

*they wake up

Reimu: Ugh , what happened? The last I remember was that we tried to take over Undertale universe.

Jack: I can explain everything

*about 17 minutes of explanation of what happened

Reimu: So you killed us , and now you brought us back from the dead.

Jack: So that the universes and everyone in them stay alive. Fight between universes can end with either both universes getting erased from existence or for everyone in one universe to wither and die.

Marisa: that sounds like you made it up.

Merlin: You can go , kill someone in another universe and die because of it. Just don't do it here , because us 3 will destroy you all.

Yukari: I doubt it.

Jack: Do you not remember what I did? I sent you to hell with the help of the Devil. Better shut your mouth lady , or else I will go to your universe and kill every single one , with no mercy and with no remorse.

Yukari: Ok.

Jack: So are you gonna stay here are you gonna leave , because I think you are no longer legally allowed to be in this universe , unless I forgot something.

Merlin: Well , as long as they don't kill anyone , they can stay here for as long as they want. It's not a big deal if they stay here , it is if they kill someone.

Jack: Fine , if they want , they can be here. But remember , I'm the king of Earth , and I don't want anyone to do any sort of shit like bow or kneel before me , because that is just downright stupid. I mean , why did people bow up until kings and queens weren't the rulers of their land? Still , lets just go out and think of this as if it never happened.

Gaster: I want to return to my family.

Marisa: Excue me?

Jack: Wingding language , basically the 3 of us understand it , and it is the only way Gaster can talk.

Gaster: My 2 sons are waiting for me.

Jack: You have children?

Gaster: Yes , Sans , the older son and Papyrus , the younger son.

Jack: Heh , cool , you're the father of that comedian that makes such good jokes. Nice to know.

Reimu: Are gonna get out of this shithole already?

Jack: Fine.

*Jack makes portals , everyone walks through them

Jack: Now , do what you want , better not kill anyone.

Gaster: Oh I assure you , they won't

Jack: Wait , you're talking normally now. Why?

Gaster: After being with you and Merlin , I quickly learned your language.

Jack: Reasonable.

*And everyone lived their happy lives

*Gaster was with his sons

*Touhou ladies were doing whatever they wanted

*Jack got married to Maria 6 years later

*Merlin was the godfather of Jack's 3 children (not the godfather in mafia , don't get that wrong)

*Merlin lived his happy immortal life with Jack and his children , grandchildren and so on

The End

The first part

s/13301905/1/Undertale-vs-Touhou-The-4-Chapters-of-the-story

The second part (prequel to the first part)

s/13307571/1/Jack-The-Ripper-Fight-of-the-kings

Thank you for reading this all the way through

I hope you found it enjoyable

It was a pain in the neck to write

(it's fucking 1:15 AM here , where I live)


End file.
